If Only the Sun Weren't So Blue
by Abbey4444
Summary: LV/HP Drabbles. All non-con, all slash. Please be warned. :p
1. One

**Drabble number one: 214 words**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Non-con, slash.**

**This is the first, in a set of many drabbles. All will be non-con, and all will be slash. If you have problems reading this, please don't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"I've whipped you," he said to the boy who, although he had tears running down his face, seemed unperturbed. "I've beat you," the man continued, "and yet you seem unfazed..." the man leaned down so their faces were inches from touching. "Now why is that?" The man breathed in the boy's ear, causing the youth to shudder.

"Maybe because anyone can do what your doing if they have enough hatred." The boy whispered, treading over his words carefully. "You act so big and powerful...but when it come down to it, you're just like the rest of us, you coward! Except you have the advantage, and you're not about to play fair." The boy was ranting now, "You"-

The man silenced the boy with a kiss. When the man drew back, there was a look of fear upon the boy.

"What is my advantage?" The man seemed amused.

"I'm tied up, and"- quieted with another kiss.

"And what do I like to do to vulnerable little boys?"

There was a horrible silence as the boy began to think. Within seconds, he knew.

"No!" He screamed, struggling against his bonds, as the tall man picked him up and headed to the bedroom. "Stop! No! I"-

"Shh," the man soothed. "Tell me, Harry, are you a virgin?"

_---_

Abbey4444 


	2. Two

**Drabble number two: 235 words**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Non-con, slash.**

**This is the first, in a set of many drabbles. All will be non-con, and all will be slash. If you have problems reading this, please don't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"I thought I told you not to run." The older wizard said aloud in a pleasant tone. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to face the older man. He knew that beneath the words lay a thick trail of anger. Lord Voldemort walked towards the youth until the boy could feel his back pressed hard against the wall.

"Was I not clear enough?" The boy shook his head, his eyes laced with fear. The Dark Lord fingered the collar around the boy's neck, turning it so that a large silver 'V' was showing in the front.

"I'm- I'm sorry! I wont do it again." Harry stuttered over his words, but the Dark Lord was too angry to be amused with the frightened boy.

"I'll go back to my room now," Harry spoke into the silence, and tried to break away from the man's hold.

"I'm not sure that I can trust you, Pet." The youth clenched his teeth at the name. "Or maybe I could tell you, that if you were to know that if you run again, or if you do not return to your room, then I will," Lord Voldemort then titled Harry's head and whispered a stream of sentences spoken in Parseltongue. Harry quickly turned red, and cast his eyes down. "Can I trust you now, Pet?"

But the boy had already retreated back to his rooms in a desperate hurry.

**Thanks for Lady Gaidin, Harrykins, and Synne for the reviews! **


	3. Three

Drabble number three: 254 words

**Drabble number three: 254 words**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Non-con, slash.**

**This is the first, in a set of many drabbles. All will be non-con, and all will be slash. If you have problems reading this, please don't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Smack.

Smack.

Smack. "_Please!_" He screamed after the paddle had collided with his bottom for the nineteenth time.

There was a pause. "Please, _what_, Harry?" The man smirked, patiently holding the wooden paddle above the boy.

"Please stop!" The boy gasped as cold fingers started to trail up his burning skin. The digits traced patterns and the nails placed red welts on the young wizard that caused the boy to whimper.

"You have twenty-one left to go, child. Unless you can convince me otherwise that I should just drop it." The chains binding the boy loosened, and he found himself able to move freely. He rubbed his wrists where the chains had chafed him, not bothering to cover himself or make himself decent.

"Well?" Lord Voldemort narrowed his eyes, and Harry shifted his eyes nervously. He began to reach his hands forward, and stopped himself awkwardly. Looking into the slitted pupils of the Dark Lord he knew, and he hesitantly dropped to his knees. "Go ahead," The older encouraged greedily.

The boy found himself once again reaching for the man, but could not bring himself to the waistband of the trousers. "_I can't_." He whispered, and curled himself into a ball, shutting out the world around him. Tears began to drip from his clenched eyes, and sobs began to escape from his hoarse throat. "_I can't_"-

And suddenly he found himself bound again, and over the lap over the Dark Lord. The boy screamed, wearing away at his voice. "Twenty-one more it is then."

The Drabbles will get more graphic as the amount of reviews increase. They will longer as well. Thanks.


End file.
